Le bal du nouvel an
by Matol
Summary: un bal, un amour, un sacrifice. Lisez ma fic et vous saurez de quoi je parle! HGHP ONESHOTbonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Le bal du nouvel an.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à JKRowling (celle qui n'écrit pas l'histoire comme j'aimerais qu'elle l'écrive) et, ce one-shot ne tiens pas compte des évènement du tome 6.

**_Note:_** Et voici un défi lançait par Lana51, je devais faire un one-shot avec le couple Harry/Hermione, où Voldemort arrive à Poudlard au cours d'un fête du nouvel organisée par Dumbledore! Pas facile comme défis surtout pour moi qui préfère Rogue. Bref vous pouvez me dire si je m'en suis bien sortie en me laissant une review! MERCI.

Et, un merci à ma bêta-lectrice Lana51!

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

" - Bonjour mes chers élèves! Pour commencer cette merveilleuse journée de décembre et malgré le froid qui règne à l'extérieur, j'ai une nouvelle qui je l'espère va vous réchauffer un peu! Et oui, bientôt aura lieu le bal du nouvel an. Tous les élèves qui seront restés à Poudlard pour leurs vacances de Noël ainsi que les professeurs volontaires pour rester auprès d'eux pourront participer à ce bal. " Des murmures de joie se répandirent dans les rangs des différentes maisons après l'annonce faite par le directeur de Poudlard. En excluant bien entendu la table des Serpentards et la place du professeur Rogue. " Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, la guerre est de plus en plus imminente, l'ambiance se fait lourde et beaucoup de cœurs sont tristes. J'espère donc que cette petite fête pourra vous faire oublier l'espace d'une soirée tous les problèmes que sont les nôtres. "

Les paroles de Dumbledore furent suivies par des acclamations de joie, nombreux étaient les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer pour les fêtes. L'annonce de ce bal en ravie donc plus d'un. A leur table, Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à parler avec enthousiasme de la soirée qui les attendaient:

" - Sa va vraiment être génial! " S'exclama le rouquin

" - Ca, tu l'as dit mon vieux, on va s'éclater il me tarde vraiment. " Renchérit Potter.

" - Il va quand même falloir que l'on soit prudent, n'oubliez pas que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est sur ses gardes et il attend la moindre occasion pour venir te tuer Harry" Les coupa leur amie, " De plus ses mangemorts fourmillent de partout, plus le temps passe, plus ils grandissent en force et en nombre. Donc nouvel an ou pas, je vous demande d'être sur vos gardes. C'est promis? " Demanda t-elle aux deux garçons d'un ton maternel.

Les concernés firent la mou mais très vite le doux regard suppliant de la jeune fille les fit craquer: " C'est promis " dirent-il d'une même voix morose.

Une voix chaleureuse les invita alors à se retourner vers l'allé centrale, juste derrière eux:

" - Elle a raison les garçons, il faut rester prudent quoi qu'il vous en coûte, nous ne voulons pas vous perdre prématurément, ne vous inquiétez pas, le danger viendra bien assez tôt " Leur affirma d'une voix chaleureuse leur Loup-Garou préféré.

Harry prit alors la parole: " - Ne t'en fait pas Remus, on fera attention et même si quelque chose nous paraît étrange, on ira prévenir les professeurs avant de nous lancer à sa recherche " Lança t-il comme s'il récitait un texte appris longtemps à l'avance.

" - Ne plaisante pas la dessus Harry, je suis sérieux, fait très attention car tu es en perpétuel danger alors; ne prends pas de risque inutile. " Répondit le lycanthrope sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. " Sur ceux les enfants, je vous laisse. " Il s'éloigna alors d'un pas fluide et silencieux.

" - Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir faire ce que vous me dites, sinon, si je survis à une altercation avec Voldemort, c'est l'un d'entre vous qui viendrez me tuer " Plaisanta le Survivant alors que Dumbledore terminait son interminable discours.

" - Soit sérieux pour une fois Harry ce qui nous arrive est très grave tu dois intégrer sa dans ta cabosse une bonne fois pour toute! " S'indigna Hermione. " Bon, oublions tout ça, bon appétit les amis! "

" - Bon appétit " Lui répondirent en cœur ses deux camarades.

Ils mangèrent alors en plaisantant de chose et d'autres, ils critiquèrent leur professeur de potions, ils parlèrent Quidditch... Bref tout était normal et pour l'instant, ils préféraient oublier tous les tracas de leur vie si dure ces temps ci.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Le jour fatidique approchait, les jeunes filles commençaient à réfléchir à la robe qu'elles porteraient pour le bal tandis que les garçons cherchaient une façon d'aborder celle qu'ils voulaient être leur cavalière.

Hermione quant à elle espérait de tout son être que celui qu'elle aimait en cachette la remarque et l'invite au bal, elle avait déjà eu de nombreuses demandes mais, celle qu'elle attendait plus que tout ne venait jamais et, elle en était désespérée. Harry quant à lui ne se décidait jamais à aller faire sa demande et malgré les encouragements du rouquin, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le moment adéquat pour aller aborder son amie.

" - Tu dois te décider Harry, sinon elle va te passer sous le nez et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est ce pas? " Gronda gentiment Ron.

" - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais, imagine si elle me dit non, je serais tellement gêné, je ne le supporterais pas! "

" - Voyons Harry, réfléchit un peu, pourquoi à ton avis Hermione à refusé chacune des demandes qui lui ont été faites? " Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il ne savait pas. " Tout simplement parce que c'est toi qu'elle attend, alors vas-y mon grand, ne perd plus de temps, invites là c'est un ordre " Lança t-il pour booster un peu son camarade.

" - Pfut, tu es bête comme si elle m'attendait moi! Comment peux tu en être si sur! " Demanda le Survivant.

" - J'en suis sur parce que tous le monde en est sur, il n'y a que vous deux qui ne voient pas que vous vous aimez réciproquement. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas faire ce que je te dis et tu vas aller l'aborder... et que ça saute! " Cria le garçon.

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par l'attitude de son ami et, prudemment, il décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

" - C'est bon, calmes toi Ron, je vais y aller. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerves plus comme ça, tu me fais peur! " Lança t-il d'un ton très peu sur de lui.

Voyant que le regard de Ron se faisait toujours plus menacent, il décida d'aller tout de suite voir Hermione. Le moment de se lancer était arrivé qu'il le veuille ou non.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Hermione s'avançait d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre, un énorme paquet dans les mains, elle venait enfin de recevoir la robe qu'elle avait commandé pour le nouvel an, une magnifique robe rouge, composait d'un bustier au forme de corset et d'une longue jupe de toile faite de plusieurs jupons superposés qui donnaient un peu de volume à la tenue. Il ne lui manquait plus que le cavalier hors, elle l'aperçut au coin d'un couloir, Harry Potter, le garçon qu'elle aimait.

" - Hermione " appela celui-ci, " Tu... euh, tu... tu serais d'accord.. Enfin je ne t'oblige pas à me dire oui, si tu veux pas je comprendrais, enfin je voulais savoir si tu... Oh tu as raison c'était bête de te demander çà, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuille pas, je vais te laisser tranquille allez ciao! " Bafouilla le jeune brun avant de commencer à partir

" - Harry? " L'interpella Granger, " Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander, ne me prend pas pour idiote avec tes phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, tu sais que je déteste sa alors s'il te plaît, expliques toi! "

" - Bon, je me lance... Je me lance... Oui... Je vais me lancer... "

" - Harry! " S'impatienta la jeune femme.

" - Est-ce-que-tu-voudrais-être-ma-cavalière-au-bal-du-nouvel-an? Voilà c'est dit au revoir " Potter avait rougi à vitesse grand V et il tenta de partir pour ne pas que son amie ne le remarque. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il entendit quatre mots qui firent rater quelques battements à son cœur:

" - J'adorerais être ta cavalière! " Avez lancé précipitamment Hermione dont visage était encore plus rouge que celui d'Harry.

Tous deux se sourire et gênés, il se séparèrent sans un mot de plus.

Voilà, c'était fait, il lui avait demandé et elle avait dit oui, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Heureux de sa réussite, il commença à s'imaginer dansant avec sa bien-aimée sur une valse. Alors, la musique s'arrêterait et il déposerait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire. Il était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Rémus qui s'approchait de lui.

" - Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Harry, pourquoi tu souris comme çà, on dirait ton père lorsqu'il regardait ta mère? " Demanda t-il au jeune homme.

" - Je viens de demander à Hermione d'être ma cavalière pour le bal et elle a dit, je suis sur un nuage c'est merveilleux et tu sais ce que je vais faire? " Questionna le survivant avec un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux.

" - Dis le moi! " Demanda le loup-garou d'un ton paternel et amusé.

" - Le jour du nouvel an, dès que minuit aura sonnée, j'embrasserais Hermione et je lui dirais que je l'aime, je ne veux pas commencer une nouvelle année sans elle, il me tarde tellement cet instant, tu ne peux pas imaginer! "

" - Si, j'imagine, et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi et, entre nous, fonces, cette fille est super! " L'homme lança un regard complice au fils de son meilleur ami puis repartit en direction de sa salle de cours.

" - Ne t'inquiètes pas Rémus, je ne vais pas la lâcher " Murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour le lycanthrope (1).

Peu de temps après, il raconta toute son histoire à son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Celui-ci sauta de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et, les deux garçons n'eurent qu'une idée en tête à partir de ce moment là, être parfait pour le Jour de l'An.

Pendant la semaine, ils s'entrèrent donc avec comme professeur Rémus Lupin à la danse, ils apprirent vite comment se montrer gentleman face aux demoiselles et, Harry acheta deux capes de soirée pour qu'ils soient les plus beaux du jour.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Très vite, le grand jour arriva, tous étaient surexcités, en plus ils avaient appris quelques heures plutôt que leur professeur de potions tant redouté avez du rentrer chez lui pour raison personnelle. Et une bonne nouvelle, une! La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse.

Hermione arriva alors vêtue de sa robe rouge, Harry subjugué par cette apparition, alla timidement tendre son bras à la jeune femme.

Très vite, nos deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent de la grande salle pour sortir se promener un peu. Harry choisit alors ce moment pour ce décider avant l'instant prévu de ce lancer.

" - Hermione, ce que je vais te dire est très important, et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Je t'aime Hermione, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et si tu le veux bien je voudrais que l'on sorte ensemble. S'il te plait " lança t'il avec nervosité et timidité.

Hermione mis quelque seconde à comprendre puis, elle embrassa fougueusement Harry:

" - Bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi, je t'aime aussi et sa fait bientôt deux ans que j'attends ce moment. "

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi merveilleux et, très vite Harry et Hermione sentirent que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur du château. Ils se précipitèrent alors dans la grande salle et ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi, Ron était étendu, mort sur le dallage blanc de la pièce, Lord Voldemort en personne se tenait au dessus de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" - Vous! " Hurla Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui. " Comment êtes vous parvenu à entrer? "

" - Est ce que tu sais mon petit que je sais m'entourer des personnes qu'il faut? Oui, tu le sais, et tu te doute aussi du camp des Malefoy, oui aujourd'hui il peuvent crier au grand jour leur admiration pour moi, Drago nous a été très utile, il n'a pas eut de mal à m'aider à entrer ici, et puis, souvient toi, en deuxième tu es entré ici avec ton amis Weasley grâce à une voiture volante pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pareil, avec une potion de polynectar, un cheveu de Drago et une voiture volante, je n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à entrer de plus, Lucius su se montrer convaincant face au ministère et très vite cette bande d'idiot ont reconnu que certaines protection du château était inutile, et sans prévenir Albus, ils les ont fait enlever. Les Malefoy sont vraiment une famille pure et recommandable. " Termina le mage noir, un sourire aux lèvres.

" - Espèce de monstre! Qu'avait vous fait à Ron " Demanda Harry qui venait de remarquer l'état de son ami "

" - C'est simple, il ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais donc, " Il haussa les épaules et pris un air ravi, " Je l'ai tué. "

" - Vous êtes un..." Commença Hermione dont les yeux laissaient couler des torrents de larmes.

" - Ne t'inquiètes pas Sang de bourbe, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. " Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et lança un Avada Kedavra.

C'est alors que Rémus s'interposa entre elle et le sort, avant de mourir, il eut le temps de dire quelques mots à la jeune fille puis, il ferma les yeux définitivement.

Hermione se releva alors, elle pris la main de Harry, l'embrassa et sans le lâcher, elle pointa sa baguette contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

" - L'amour vous tuera mi-lord " Cracha t-elle avec dégoût.

Harry, comprenant les idées de sa compagne pointa à son tour sa baguette vers l'homme. D'une même voix, ils prononcèrent les deux mots fatidiques, leurs corps s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres, leur énergie passa dans leur baguette en même temps que leur amour, durant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main et, c'est dans cette positon qu'ils s'évanouirent tous deux après avoir terrassé de leur passion le plus grand mage noir que le monde ai connu.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Quelques années plus tard, alors que leur premier enfant allait bientôt naître, Harry regarda sa magnifique épouse et lui demanda pour la première depuis huit ans les mots que leur ami Remus Lupin avait prononcé avant de mourir.

" - Il m'a dit qu'il ne craignait pas de mourir car il savait qu'un amour aussi pur que le nôtre terrasserait tous les dangers, il m'a dit aussi, que nous le retrouverions très vite. J'ai d'abord compris sa première phrase, j'ai su que c'était ensemble que nous pourrions tuer Voldemort. Mais, avec le temps je ne comprenais toujours pas sa deuxième phrase, et c'est maintenant que notre bébé va naître que je comprends, Remus sera là en lui, il le protègera toujours, il sera toujours là à travers notre bébé:

Remus Ronald Potter. "

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

_**The end.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Merci d'avoir lu mon one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, pour moi sa a était un plaisir de l'écrire même s'il n'y a pas mon sévy-chou dedans lool

si vous avez des commentaires, laissez moi une petite review

merci beaucoup

Matol.


	2. RAR

Coucou mes chères revieweuses!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir:

- Dark-Mione: Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon OS t'ai plu.

- Trinity1412: Merci pour tes 3 reviews, je sais que tu m'adore mais au point de me laisser 3 reviews pour un seul one-shot! lol. Je plaisante TKT. Sinon désolée de pas t'avoir tenu au courant pour cet OS, je me rattraperai aux prochaines!

-Lana51: Merci pour ta review. Et, j'attend ton prochain défi, si il pouvait y avoir Rogue dedans je serai pas contre.

-Satine-Tchii: Soit dsl pour le retard, tu l'es tout le temps (en retard) mais continu a m'écrire des reviews, j'adore!

- Samia Jédusor: Merci pour ta review et je suis dsl d'avoir tué ton oncle!

Allez à plus j'espère! Lol!


End file.
